medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinkirou Kotobuki
| image = | alias = Pervert Number Two | gender = Male | affiliation2 = Shiranui Household Kotobuki Family | occupation = Joutou Kotobuki's Double | previous affiliation2 = Sub-House Joint Team | relatives = Joutou Kotobuki (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 142 | image gallery = yes }} Shinkirou Kotobuki (寿 蜃気郎, Kotobuki Shinkirou) is a member of the Shiranui Household affiliated with the Kotobuki family, and the double of Joutou Kotobuki. Personality Shinkirou is, by his own admission, a pervert whose favorite type of girl is an eight-year-old girl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 9 Appearance Shinkirou has violet eyes and short, dark blue hair. Shinkirou wears a tight, dark blue shirt with white stripes, and matching shorts, as well as sneakers and gloves with violet limiters on his wrists. History Shinkirou was originally born from the Shiranui Household, before becoming a part of the Kotobuki family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 13 Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Shinkirou is waiting for Medaka Kurokami on the aircraft carrier Black, along with the other suitors. He introduces himself as pervert number two, and claims his favorite kind of girl is an eight-year-old girl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 8-9 He expresses his belief that Medaka will give birth to a wonderful little girl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-13 Shinkirou listens on as Bukiko Udou explains the rules of the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 15-16 Shinkirou is the second to battle Najimi Ajimu, stating that he will remove three limiters to fight her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 1 However, he is easily defeated by one hundred of Ajimu's martial arts skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 3 As Shinkirou lies defeated, it is revealed that he and the others are actually nothing more than doubles for the real suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 10 Unknown Shiranui Arc At the Shiranui Village, Kotobuki expresses his concern for Hansode Shiranui when she does not finish her meal. Hearing that Zenkichi Hitoyoshi is accompanying Medaka to the village, Shinkirou points out how useless Zenkichi was during the Jet Black Wedding Feast and that Shiranui was the true supporter of Medaka. Shiranui splashes her tea on Shinkirou, and he is too stunned to respond as she excuses herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 7-9 Sometime later, Shinkirou and Kairai Kugurugi transport Shiranui to her next workplace. Shiranui assures Shinkirou that she will do her job, to keep herself distracted from her injuries. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 18 The three arrive at the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital to meet Fukurou Tsurubami. Listening to Shiranui, Shinkirou is surprised to hear that Hato Tsurubami was a nurse. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 12-14 After hearing Shiranui's explanation, he wonders how much of Hato's marriage was decided by the Ge'hyoukai, or if she was simply after the Kurokami's money. Arriving at the director's office, Shinkirou and Kairai both insist that they stick with Shiranui for a while longer. Upon entering however, all three are trapped in a cage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 16-20 Outraged at their imprisonment, Shinkirou demands that Fukurou release them. However, Fukurou's response is to kill Shinkirou with his styles, then seal him in a name card. Fukurou hands the card to Kotobuki, telling her to revive Shinkirou when he cools off. Kotobuki tucks the card between her breasts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 1-3 Shinkirou is later released from the name card and revived by Medaka with the Five Forks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 2 He wonders if Obi is calling Misogi Kumagawa again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 4 After Kumagawa knocks out Medaka's friends, Shinkirou catches Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 10 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Shinkirou confronts Medaka at Hakoniwa Academy as part of the 100 Flowers Run, along with Iihiko Shishime and the rest of the Shiranui family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 18-19 Medaka defeats Shinkirou with her Forsaken God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 5 His message to Medaka is not to remove her limiters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Shinkirou works in the now public Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 14 Abilities Physical Strength: Shinkirou boasts of his great physical strength, wearing at least three limiters to keep his power under control. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 1 However, he is defeated before he can demonstrate his full potential. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 3 Trivia *The names of the six doubles all contain kanji that hinted at them being impostors. His name, 蜃気郎 (Shinkirou) comes from 蜃気楼, meaning "Mirage". *Shinkirou's preference for a young girl seems to be influenced by Kotobuki, whose style allows her to make people younger. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shiranui Household